


We're Just Friends (Right?)

by SilverMoonSky



Series: Marichat May 2020 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Being Idiots, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Idiots in Love, Marichat May 2020, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Platonic Marichat - Freeform, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Unrequited Love, and moaning about their unrequited loves, but we love them anyways, in which Mari and Chat are just being BFFs, little do they know that said unrequited love is sitting right beside them, poor Tikki has to deal with these kids, slight crack?, well not really but they don't know that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMoonSky/pseuds/SilverMoonSky
Summary: “But not in front of her!” Chat exclaimed. “Why would I ever tell Ladybug that I own all of her merchandise?”“Including the limited editions, my lady!” Marinette mimicked. “Isn’t that purrfect?”He glowered at her. “You’re not helping.”“Sorry minou, but I don’t think anyone on the internet is going to let go of the fact that Chat Noir owns all of Ladybug’s merchandise.”Chat aggressively tore into the pastry in his hand.Written for Day 29: Pajamas for Marichat May.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Marichat May 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726804
Comments: 26
Kudos: 285





	We're Just Friends (Right?)

Marinette didn’t realize when their weekly hangouts had turned into a “rant about your unrequited love in pajamas while eating pastries” session, but somehow it had.

“I can’t believe it,” Chat grumbled as he stuffed yet another croissant into his mouth. “It’s not  _ my _ fault today’s akuma was a love-themed one and wanted me and Ladybug to get together! Now I can’t even look her in the eye.”

Marinette stifled a laugh as she recalled the fight. “What happened?”

“I don’t remember, but I ended up getting hit by the akuma and was fawning all over her.” He groaned and grabbed another pastry. “I know Ladybug thought it was funny, but I watched the fight on the Ladyblog and it was really not. I said so many stupid things!”

“To be fair,” she said, “you always say those stupid things.”

“But not in front of  _ her _ !” Chat exclaimed. “Why would I ever tell Ladybug that I own  _ all _ of her merchandise?”

“ _ Including the limited editions, my lady _ !” Marinette mimicked. “ _ Isn’t that purrfect? _ ”

He glowered at her. “You’re not helping.”

“Sorry  _ minou _ , but I don’t think anyone on the internet is going to let go of the fact that Chat Noir owns all of Ladybug’s merchandise.”

Chat aggressively tore into the pastry in his hand. “This sucks,” he muttered under his breath.

Marinette stood up from where she was seated on her chaise lounge and walked over to her computer. “Ultimate Mecha Strike III?” she asked, waving a controller at him.

“Yes please.” Chat quickly finished the pastry and got up to join her. “Maybe that’ll help heal this poor kitty’s wounded heart.”

“Stop being so dramatic,” Marinette teased. “It’s not that bad. I embarrass myself in front of Adrien all the time.”

“Ah, but he doesn’t know that you like him,” he said. “Otherwise he’d be sure to tease you about all of these posters in your room.” Chat glanced pointedly at the collage of Adrien pictures near Marinette’s bed.

She shrugged. “I told him that the pictures are there because I like fashion. Which is true,” she added as he smirked at her.

“Oh yes, and the fact that Adrien modeled them is just a bonus.”

Marinette nodded solemnly, dead serious, and Chat couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe he actually believed you.”

“But it’s true! The posters are only there because I like fashion!” Marinette said, smacking his arm lightly.

He grinned. “Keep telling yourself that, princess, but we both know you're just as bad with merchandise as I am.”

“Whatever,” she huffed. “Now quit stalling your inevitable defeat and sit down.”

Chat grabbed a controller and sat down on a chair beside her. “Oh, you’re on!”

Despite however much self-confidence he instilled in himself, as usual, Marinette won the first match. And the second one. And the third one. And the fourth, the fifth, continuing on like that until he finally gave up and slumped against his chair.

“I give up,” he said, groaning. “I’m never going to defeat you, princess. Just let me wallow in my misery. First I embarrass myself in front of the love of my life, and now I cannot defeat you at Ultimate Mecha Strike III. I am an idiot, a failure, a—”

“Are you done yet?” Marinette asked, crossing her arms across her chest. She was not amused.

“I will never,  _ ever _ find love,” he moaned. “And now Ladybug probably thinks I’m an incompetent fool that doesn’t actually love her and am just obsessed because I own all that merchanise—”

“ _ Chat, _ ” she said, “snap out of it.”

“I’m hopeless!” Chat finished by throwing his arms up in the air.

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked with genuine concern.

He blinked at her. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I—oh whatever,” she said, turning back to the screen. “Another round?”

“Sure,” Chat said. “Not that I have anything to lose.”

“You know, you should talk to her,” Marinette said as they picked their bots and started up the round. “If you’re that worried about what she thought about it.”

“It’s not that,” he said. “Ladybug already knows I have feelings for her. But I am worried that this revelation will make her think that I don’t  _ actually _ love her. Which I do! I just can’t help that I’m a compulsive spender that buys whatever catches my eyes.”

She laughed. “I’m surprised you aren’t broke yet.”

_ I probably can’t be even if I wanted to, _ he thought, but instead said, “I have my ways.”

“Sure. But really, just talk to her. I’m sure Ladybug will understand.” Marinette grinned as the winner screen flashed in front of them, signifying that she’d won yet again. “Who knows? Maybe she has a stack of Chat Noir merchandise in her closet.”

(And she did. Not that Marinette would ever tell Chat Noir, though. His ego was already way too big to handle that knowledge as well.)

“I wish,” Chat said, “but Ladybug’s not like that. From what I know, she’s really good with money.”

“Wanna bet on it?” she asked, grinning.

“Why do I get the feeling that if I agree, you’re going to make me do something I’ll regret?”

“Come on, Chat, have  _ some _ faith in me,” Marinette said. “I’ll be nice. I promise.”

“Okay, fine.” He put the controller down and leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head and propping his feet on her desk. “If  _ I _ win and Ladybug doesn’t own Chat Noir merch, you have to ask out Adrien.”

“Fine,” she said, knowing perfectly well that he wasn’t going to win, “and if  _ I _ win, you have to ask out Ladybug. On a proper date,” she added when Chat looked like he was about to protest. “Not just declaring your love for her in the middle of an akuma fight.”

Yes, they were both fully aware they were technically edging on the other to ask out the person they each assumed didn’t have feelings for them. Which was true. Marinette didn’t have feelings for Chat. And Chat most certainly didn’t have feelings for Marinette. Right? They were just friends! Friends that definitely wouldn’t mind going out with the other, but that was normal. Who  _ didn’t _ want to go out with their best friend?

No matter how much they each moaned about their unrequited loves (each feeling a bit guilty that they couldn’t return the other person’s feelings—or could they?), in the end, the two of them were perfectly content with their friendship as it is.

“What if she says no?” Chat asked.

“Trust me,” she said, “I have a feeling she’ll say yes this time.”

(Only because Marinette had technically set her alter ego up for this.  _ Only _ because of this. Yup. Definitely nothing else.)

“Fine,” he said, “but no matter what happens with the bet, you should ask out Adrien.”

“He’ll say no,” she groaned. Ultimate Mecha Strike III was long forgotten, and now the two of them just sat side by side, reveling in each other’s company.

“You don’t know that,” he said. “Who knows? Maybe he secretly has feelings for you.”

“Maybe,” she said.

For the next couple of hours, Marinette and Chat spent the rest of their time together simply talking and snacking on more pastries. They eventually got a movie running, but it wasn’t long before the two of them realized they were paying more attention to each other than the movie itself. So they ended up turning it off and continuing to talk—about mundane things such as school, about video games, and of course, about their crushes and unrequited loves—as it drew closer to midnight. Soon, it was time for Chat to leave.

“Hey, Mari?” Chat asked, scrambling up to the trapdoor and ready to open the latch.

She hummed. “Yeah?”

“You’re a great friend.”

Marinette smiled up at him. “You’re a great friend too,” she said, and Chat grinned back at her before finally heading home.

Meanwhile, all Tikki could think as she watched the pair was,  _ they’re such idiots. _

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus: Mari asks out Adrien. He says yes. Chat asks out Ladybug. She says yes. Then they both feel so guilty because they think they're going out with two different people when in reality, they're not :P
> 
> Writing this fic messed with my brain. Like, I keep forgetting that they're technically the same people and everything will work out in the end. Why do these kids makes things so complicated??
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this short oneshot! :)


End file.
